


Cursed is the Man who Trusts in Man

by BloodMeringue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Angst, Future Dumbledoor bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is selectively mute, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Most of the time, Red-Haired Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape is Draco Malfoy's Godparent, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Teacher-Student Relationship, alternative universe, not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMeringue/pseuds/BloodMeringue
Summary: Darkness. Hunger. Cold. Anger. Sadness. A deep consuming hatred for the parents that had died and left me to be abused.All things I’d become used to during my life with the Dursley’s. They’d always made it well known that they’d not wanted me. That my alcoholic waste of space parents had caused a car crash, and that because of them, they were stuck with me until I either died or managed to turn eighteen. From as far as my memories went back, I could tell they were hoping for the former.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Revelations 21:5

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be a slow burn, re-write. Thanks!

Darkness. Hunger. Cold. Anger. Sadness. A deep consuming hatred for the parents that had died and left me to be abused.

All things I’d become used to during my life with the Dursley’s. They’d always made it well known that they’d not wanted me. That my alcoholic waste of space parents had caused a car crash, and that because of them, they were stuck with me until I either died or managed to turn eighteen. From as far as my memories went back, I could tell they were hoping for the former. I’d been forced hungry and cold into a dark broom cupboard under the stairs, while I watched them love and care for their own son. My cousin. At first, I thought if I were more like Dudley, I’d be able to win some sort of affection from them. The only time I’d ever tried calling my Aunt Petunia mum, she’d hit me so hard I’d fallen and hit my head on the corner of the sitting room table. I’d not been able to see straight for hours, and just for that I’d been locked back into the cupboard.

When Dudley and I had began primary, I’d once made the mistake of showing Petunia and Vernon the scores I’d been getting on my schoolwork. The punishment from that one time had taught me I’d have to do poorly on my schoolwork and hide all test scores from them in the coming years. I couldn’t be smarter than their sweet, precious boy.

Petunia, throughout my entire life, had avoided looking at me for the most part. Something about the way I looked greatly disturbed her. At one point they’d gotten so tired of my curly hair, that Petunia had sheared off my messy red hair except for a fringe to cover the ‘freakish’ lighting shaped scar on my forehead. I’d cried myself to sleep worried about how much more I’d be made fun of from the other kids in primary the next day. When I’d woken up, my hair had been back to its original silky ear length curls.

I’d been beaten and then starved for the week after that. I’d spent the week cursing my dead parents. Yet after that once incident, they’d never touched my hair again. Slowly over the years, I’d learned to keep out of sight as much as possible. I’d learned how to hide small scraps in my cupboard for when I knew I’d eventually be locked back in. I’d learned how to placate The Dursley family as if it were as easy as breathing.

Once, when I’d been left alone to garden in the hot summer, I’d accidentally found a small green snake. He was the first snake I’d ever come face to face with, and I’d been greatly surprised to find I could understand him. He told me outlandish stories of people that could do magic, and that since I could speak with him, I must be one too. He’d kept me company that summer, until Dudley had seen me talking to him one day. Vernon had cut his small head off after that. I’d been beaten once again for my freakishness.

I’d never spoken to a snake near the house again. They’d killed my only friend, and I stopped speaking after the incident.

July 24th, 1991

I’d awoken before sunrise to make and finish the breakfast before the family had awoken, and as I was setting up the dining table with dishware and cutlery, I heard Aunt Petunia quietly come down the stairs. She opened the door to the dining room and stared at me for a moment. “Have you finished breakfast, boy?” I slightly nodded my head to her as I headed back into the kitchen to wait for Petunia to call Vernon and Dudley down. Once I heard them stumbling down the stairs, I began moving everything onto the dining table and loading up two over full plates and one balanced one. It wouldn’t do for the woman of the house to be as large and sturdy as the men of the house, after all. I heard the mail slot open and eyed the hallway entry. “Get the mail, Dudley.” I sighed internally and quickly finished moving the empty serving dishes into the kitchen.

“Make Harry get it.”

“Get the mail, boy.” I side eyed the family in disgust and made my way towards the front door to collect the mail. On the very top of the pile was something unexpected. A letter to me.

The unfortunate life I’d lived up to had shown me I couldn’t trust the Dursleys with anything. Which was why, when as I picked up the mail, I knew the letter with my name and cupboard on it couldn’t be seen. I shoved the envelope down the front of my shorts carefully and quickly made my way with the mail back into the dining room where the Dursley family was stuffing their faces with yet another meal I’d made but wouldn’t be able to eat. I came to a stop next to Uncle Vernon while staring at the ground and held out the pile of letters that had come through the slot. He grunted as he took them from me, and I took it as a dismissal to go continue cleaning the kitchen before I had to begin the days chores list.

After Vernon had left for work, Dudley had gone off to torment the neighborhood children, and Petunia had retired to the sitting room to enjoy her magazines, I quietly hid the letter in my cupboard under the threadbare blanket I slept on. It wouldn’t do for any of the family to see it. Especially not with what it would mean for me.

Throughout the day my mind was continuously wandering to that single letter in the cupboard. I stayed as cool and blank faced as usual, but my curiosity was destroying me from the inside. Who would send me a letter, and who would know it would need to be addressed to my cupboard? No one outside of the household knew. I was invisible inside and outside of the house.

Once I’d finished my chores and had been sent to my cupboard, I carefully pulled the envelope out from under the blanket on the floor.

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

I flipped it over with careful hands and broke the seal. I pulled the letter from inside and scanned it over carefully. An acceptance letter from Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I closed my eyes and sighed through my nose. It seems what the snake had said so many years ago was true. I wasn’t a freak. I was magic. It would seem my dead parents had done something right after all. I’d be able to go to this school and learn about an entirely different world from the one I’d grown up in. I’d be able to make it out of this house alive, and I would no longer have to hide who I was. I had a few short days to send out an acceptance letter. Unfortunately, this Deputy Headmistress hadn’t said how I’d be able to do that.

I suppose I could ask one of the snakes in the park.

I pulled a piece of lined paper and a pencil off my shelf and penned a quick but straight to the point letter, not only accepting to go to Hogwarts, but asking if there was some sort of fund for the lower income students. I also asked if there were a guide of some sort to retrieve the school supplies mentioned in the letter. I quietly popped open the cupboard door and made my way into the kitchen to retrieve an envelope from the drawer I knew they stayed in. I silently made my way back into the cupboard. I folded up my acceptance letter and slipped it into the envelope.

The next day when the entire family went out for dinner and the cinema, I slipped out of the house with my letter. I made my way towards the park, and noticed an owl was following me. Strange. Once I’d made it into the park itself, I headed towards the bushes where I knew a grumpy older snake stayed for the most part. He’d most likely be able to help me the best. I sat on my knees behind the bush his small nest was under. _“Excuse me, old snake. I’m sorry to bother you, but I have a question to ask.”_ I watched as he poked his head out of the ground and looked around before slithering out to sit in front of me. _“And what is it that you need hatchling?”_ I pulled the letter out of my pocket and wondered how I’d be able to phrase my question in a way the snake would understand. _“I’ve received a letter from the humans with magic, and I need help finding out how to speak with them. Is there anything you’ve learned in your life that could help?”_ The old snake shook his head. _“I know not where the humans with magic live, but I do know that the magic humans use owls to communicate. The one behind you in the tree on the other side of the park may be of more help for you. Once I hide from sight, hold your letter above your head and it may come down and grab it from you.”_ I looked behind my shoulder to see the owl that I’d seen following me sitting in a tree across the small park. I cautiously held the letter above my head, and the small owl seemed to snap to attention when he saw it. The owl swooped down from the tree and snatched the letter from my hand. I watched full of surprise as the owl quickly disappeared from view. _“The owl has gone now. Thank you for the help.”_ He did not pop out of his hole again, but I could faintly make out grumbling about the idiocy of humans. He was quite angry for such a small thing.

July 26th 1991

I was once again stuck inside of the cupboard due to the Dursleys returning home before I could finish the impossible chores list once again. The beating had been quite severe this time. I’d noticed Petunia had been getting quite twitchy around me lately. She was agitated in a way I hadn’t seen before. Like she was expecting something. It made it quite a bit more obvious that she was aware of what I was. I suppose they’d need more of a reason than red hair and green eyes to consider me a freak. I lay back in the nest on the floor, cradling my possibly broken arm to my chest. I could tell it had already started to heal, but it would be a few more days before it healed enough for me to lift any significant weight. Just my luck as usual.

I heard a knocking coming from the front door and rolled a bit closer so I could hear who it was. As long as it wasn’t Vernon’s sister Marge, I’d be safe in my cupboard for the rest of my punishment. The vile woman hated me almost as much as the Dursley’s themselves. Any time she came to visit she’d sick her overweight bulldog, Ripper, on me. It was quite the apt name for the little beast. The door was knocked again, and I heard Petunia scurry from the sitting room. She must have forgotten I’d been locked in the cupboard and couldn’t answer the door for her. “Just a moment!” She made her way past the cupboard and I could hear the door unlocked and opened. Petunia screeched and slammed the door.

I sat up and looked at my door, anxious. What could it be now? The door was knocked on once more, and I could hear Petunia shouting at whoever it was to leave. That she didn’t want whoever it was to be near her home. She sounded almost frightened. I scooted closer to the door and put my ear to the closed vent just as I heard the door slam open and into the wall.

“There’s no need for such caterwauling, Tuney. I’m only here to pick up the boy.” The man had a deep voice, and I could tell he sounded irritated. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Out! I’ll not have you and your kind near my family!” I could hear the man sigh, and the crinkling of paper. “You can’t very well lie to me when we’ve received his acceptance letter, now can you? He even wrote his return address on it, Petunia.” She continued screeching until I head the man say something I couldn’t understand.

“Point me Harry Potter.” The man’s steps quickly made their way in front of my cupboard and I scurried back. Was this man from the school? How could he possibly know Petunia? “It can’t be.” The man spoke quietly under his breath and I could hear the latch on the door removed. The door was thrown open, and I came face to face with a large, black-haired man with a crooked nose. He looked at me wide-eyed, taking notice of the state I was in. He carefully motioned for me to come out of the cupboard, “Potter… Harry, please come here.” He moved back carefully as I shuffled my way out of the cupboard. I looked over to where I’d last heard my aunt, and she was tied up, sitting on the ground, and looked like she was screaming but there was no sound.

“Are you from the school, sir?” My voice could barely be considered a croak from how dry and scratchy it was after the years of disuse. “Yes. I’ve been sent by the Deputy Headmistress to take you school shopping, Mr. Potter.” He slowly helped me to my feet and noticed the way I kept my arm close to my chest. He gently pulled what must be a wand from inside of his sleeve and gestured for me to give him my arm. He took it carefully and ran the wand over it a few times, muttering under his breath. His brows were pinched together. “I have a potion that will numb your arm so I may fix it, would you be alright taking it Mr. Potter?” I looked him into his endless black eyes, and I could see he was being truthful. “Could you please fix it, sir?” He nodded and pulled a small pouch out of the pocket of his robe. He popped it open while keeping his eyes on not only me but the increasingly struggling Petunia. “Accio Level 4 Pain Potion.” A small vial popped out of the pouch, which he uncorked and held it out for me. “The effect will be instantaneous. Half of the vial should do it.” I nodded and drank as much as he’d directed. Once I’d handed him the vial back, and he’d put it away and once again pulled his wand out, “Brackium Emendo.” I barely stopped myself from looking down in surprise as the pressure I’d felt from the slightly twisted bone snapped back into place. He turned back to where he’d left Petunia. He stalked over to her and squatted down so they were eye level. He leaned in and was whispered something to her. She immediately stopped her silent yelling, and she looked to be terrified. The dark man stood back up suddenly and waved his wand over Petunia. Her bindings dissolved and I could hear her whimper and she scooted back towards the wall.

He motioned for me to come to him, and once I’d reached him he looked down at Aunt Petunia. “I’m sure either I or someone else shall return here later to speak with you about what I’ve seen here today.” She nodded and kept herself as flush with the wall as possible.

“Come now, Mr. Potter. I believe I was sent here to take you to retrieve everything you’ll be needing for the school year.” I barely gave Petunia a passing glance as I followed the dark man out the door. I followed behind him closely as we headed towards the neighborhood park.

“I know this may sound strange, but I’ll need you to hold onto my arm tightly and close your eyes. I’ll be using side-apparition to get us to London quickly.” I nodded and wrapped my arm through the mans. I closed my eyes as directed and I felt as if I was being squeezed and stretched through a small tunnel.

Once the feeling had stopped the man slowly released my arm. “You may now open your eyes, Mr. Potter.” I cracked my eyes open, and I looked around the dark alley we’d somehow traveled to. I looked up at the dark man while he waited for me to become readjusted. “You will eventually learn apparition yourself, and it is less unpleasant doing it for yourself. The entrance to the wizarding side of London is just a block from here, and once we’ve made it inside, I’ll answer any questions you may have before we proceed with shopping.” He motioned for me to follow beside him once more and we quickly walked down the busy street to a dark looking pub. The Leaky Cauldron. He held the door open for me and entered the pub behind me.

He flagged down a man behind the bar and motioned for me to sit at a table in the corner. He spoked quickly to the man, and then sat down across from me. “Now Mr. Potter, as you’ve been raised by Petunia, I’m sure you have extraordinarily little knowledge of what has been going on the last few days regarding not only yourself, but the wizarding world. I’m willing to answer any questions you may have before we proceed with the day. I’ve put up a privacy ward, so no one will be able to hear us speaking.” I looked at him curiously. “May I know your name, sir?”

“Ah, I apologize. My name is Severus Snape. I am the potions professor at Hogwarts.” I gave the man a small smile, “Thank you. I haven’t been completely in the dark about what’s been going on, Professor. The snakes I’ve spoken to have been very helpful.” If I hadn’t become so efficient at reading people during my life, I would have missed the way his mood and face barely shifted. Gotcha.


	2. 2 Corinthians 4:8-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this one yesterday, and I'm halfway through the next. Wish me luck!

“The snakes you’ve talked to, Mr. Potter?” I nodded. “Is that not normal here either, Professor?” The man looked me over, “It is not unheard of, but it is not common, no. I’d suggest only revealing the ability to those who you can trust in the future, Mr. Potter. It is a trait most commonly connected with fear.”  
  


“Are you saying I can’t trust you, Professor Snape?” The man looked taken aback momentarily before cracking a small, perturbed smile. “Fortunately, as your teacher and someone with your best interest in mind, you may trust me. You need to be able to speak with the adults in your life, despite how the ones you’ve known up until now. Know that I will always be willing to hear and give advice.” I tsked under my breath. “What do I need to know before we head out there, sir?” He crossed his arms and stared at me. “Assuming you know nothing, I’ll need to tell you about the death of your parents and why you were sent to live with Petunia at the very least. While your parents were in school a dark wizard was gaining national support amongst dark creatures and wizards alike. He and his followers began a wizarding war between themselves and the light faction. Your parents, once finishing school, fought against his forces. On October 31st, The Dark Lord entered your parents’ home. He slaughtered the both of them, like he had countless others. The only difference that night, was you, Harry. That night, the Dark Lord intended to not only kill your family, but you. The curse scar on your forehead is the only evidence the Dark Lord tried to end your life. Not only are you one of the only people the Dark Lord targeted during his reign to survive, but you are the only human being in known history to survive having the killing curse cast upon them. You, Mr. Potter, are famous in the wizarding world.” I stared at the professor with a blank face.

A slow burning anger I’d felt for my entire life flashed in me. My parents had had me during a war. They’d had a child during a war they were soldiers in? “They decided to have a child during a magical war?” The professor eyes me curiously and nodded. I looked down at my hands crushing each other in my lap. I’d been left alone to be abused due to two people deciding that having a child during a war that seemed to have high casualties was a good idea. It seemed my growing hatred of them throughout the years hadn’t been unjust. I was having an even harder time wrapping my head around the fact that I was famous for surviving a spell that could kill anyone. I quickly composed myself. These were things that I’d have to ponder later.

“I only have one more question professor, how am I supposed to pay for my school supplies? Is there a school fund for the less fortunate of some sort?”

“Ah, no Mr. Potter. Your father and his family come from a long line of purebloods. If you’re careful, it’s likely you’ll never have to work a day in your life. Fortunately, the wizarding world has been led to believe you were the spitting image of your father. You are unlikely to be discovered as The Harry Potter while we are shopping today. Once we’ve finished here, I’ll be taking you to the bank to not only withdraw a sum of money for your supplies, but also a meeting with the Potters’ account manager. While you’re busy with the goblins, I’ll call a close friend of mine and have him bring my godson so you two may meet and do your shopping together. I’m sure it would be pleasant to know another child before school begins in September. I’ll also have to arrange something so you will not be subjected to your horrid family until the school year starts.” I tipped my head in understanding. The man cast a spell by the name of tempus, which revealed it to be almost 10 in the morning. “I believe we should be going now, Mr. Potter.” He stood and motioned for me to follow him once again.

He quickly walked towards the back of the establishment and out a door into a courtyard. He pulled his wand out once again and tapped the brick wall in some sort of pattern before it began to open. Professor Snape looked down and motioned me forward. “This, Harry, is Diagon Alley. Wizarding Britain’s main shopping district. We’ll be headed to the bank first, so do keep up.” The long-legged man swept through the crowded street towards the tall white building at the far end of the street. I stayed close behind him and noticed that the crowd parted around the professor with just a well-placed snarl here and there. Obviously, the man had an unpleasant reputation with the wizarding populace. I wasn’t going to complain if it kept me from having to speak with anyone I didn’t need to.

The closer we drew to the large, white building, a bubble of anxiety began to form in my gut. This was an unknown. I’d had truly little preparation for this. I was already unlikely to live up to what my name meant to the wizarding world. I’d been set up for failure. Raised to be subservient to others, but I had a higher social status than anyone I’d ever met in the wizarding world. There had been no way to prepare for this. Even the little knowledge of the wizarding world I’d been given by the many snakes I’d met over my short life had paled in comparison to the few short sentences the professor had said to me. It was looking more and more likely I’d be eaten alive.

As we made it to the steps of the bank, the professor turned to me. “The goblins that run the bank are blood-thirsty, and they are willing to do anything to keep their clients fortunes and secrets safe. They on the other hand, are also incredibly prideful creatures. You are to be respectful at all times. I will not have you offending the goblin nation the first time you’ve stepped into the bank. Do you understand, Mr. Potter?” I looked up to the professor and gave him a dip of my head. It would seem the small semblance of safety I’d already felt around the man couldn’t stop me from feeling anxious at this new step. He seemed vaguely displeased by my lack of proper answer, but he likely knew it had to do with the new challenge in front of me.

We entered through the front doors, and I quickly read through the poem carved into the second set of doors that would most likely lead into the lobby.

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

I followed the professor towards an open teller’s station where one of the strangest creatures I’d ever seen sat. I suppose I knew what he meant by goblins now.

“Mr. Potter here would like to make a withdrawal from his vault, and he would like a meeting with his account manager.” The goblin peered over the tall desk to stare at me. “Does Mr. Potter have his key?” The Professor raised an eyebrow and pulled a single small key out of his robe pocket. “I’m sure you’ll find everything to be in order.” The professor placed his hand on my shoulder lightly and followed the goblin as he made his way towards a hallway beyond the teller’s desks. The goblin made his way through a few hallways confidently, and he stopped before a door whose nameplate read Iron Claw. The goblin knocked on the door before leaving us. “Come in.” The voice of the goblin inside sounded much older than the one that had helped us. Professor Snape opened the door and ushered me inside.

“Heir Potter-Black, I’ve been waiting for the day you’d be making your appearance here in my office.” The goblin sitting behind the desk, Iron Claw, sported a face obviously worn from age. I bowed my head shortly to the goblin before following the professor’s suit and sitting in one of the offered chairs. Heir Potter-Black?

“How may I be of help today, young heir?” I looked up at Professor Snape and raised an eyebrow at him. It’s not as if I had any idea why I’d needed a meeting with my account manager. “The, ah, Heir Potter-Black will be needing to take an inheritance test. He’ll also be needing his account statements from the last 10 years, Iron Claw.” The old goblin nodded his head sagely, yet it didn’t seem to match the sharp teeth filled smile he gave the both of us. He snapped his curled fingers, and a white piece of parchment settled itself in front of me on the desk.

“You’ll just be needing three drops of blood on this parchment, Heir Potter-Black, and then we’ll be able to proceed.” I held out a finger to the professor, and he gave a put-upon sigh as he pulled out his wand and cast a small cutting charm. I quickly held my finger over the blank parchment and gave the three needed drops of my blood. The professor wrapped a handkerchief around my bleeding finger.

I watched as the page began to fill with not only my information, but the information of what seemed to be three separate parents and sets of grandparents. I pushed the paper towards Snape in a questioning manner. “It would seem that your parents rather foolishly allowed your own god-father to blood adopt you before they were murdered, and your god-father was sent to Azkaban. All it means is that you’ll one day oversee two almost dead family names rather than the one. It also will give you a leg up with the other purebloods you’ll be going to school with.

“My name is Hadrian?” I asked the goblin and Snape quietly. The professor looked mildly uncomfortable but answered in the affirmative. He looked towards Iron Claw. “Heir Potter-Black will be needing the heirship rings to both of his houses, and you’ll be able to send any account statements to him while he is at Hogwarts this fall.” Iron Claw snapped his fingers again and two small ring boxes appeared in front of my on the desk. “You’ll need to put the rings on in the order of which house you feel more drawn to.” I opened the boxes and felt immediately drawn to the darker of the two. It was a little bulky, but it still screamed money. The inside was engraved with the words Toujours Pur. “Is this the Black family ring?” The goblin nodded, and I picked it up gently to slide it on my right ring finger, as I assumed it counted as a sort of declaration of independence. “Now, you’ll be needing to slide the Potter ring on, and the two will combine together. Naturally, anyone that sees the ring on your finger will see the Black Heirship ring. I suggest not taking them off, as they will protect you from lower level spells and enchantments. I believe the Black ring will also protect against some poisons.”

Once the rings had combined on my finger, I looked expectantly at the professor and Iron Claw. “I will be giving you a book list you’ll be needing to read before school begins September 1st. It is important for you to understand the political field you’ll be entering. It would be unwise to accidentally incite a blood feud without being aware of it.” I dipped my head and looked over to Professor Snape. “Thank you, Iron Claw. Heir Black-Potter will be needing a trip to one of the trust vaults for a withdrawal. Would I be able to use the floo while he is seeing the vault? I need to fire-call Lord Malfoy to see if he and his son are free.”

Iron Claw waved off the professor as he stood up from his desk. “You may use the office floo while I take Heir Black-Potter to make his withdrawal.” The aged goblin gestured for me to follow him out of the office.

Once Iron Claw and I had finished going over my vaults below, we made our way back into his office to find Professor Snape sitting with a long-haired, blond man and who could only be his son. The Lord and Heir Malfoy. The conversation between the men paused, “Ah, you must be Heir Black-Potter. I am Lord Lucius Malfoy. Was your first ride through the mines enjoyable?” My eyes lit up and I shyly nodded my head to Lord Malfoy. He smiled politely and chuckled. He gently pushed his son in front of him. “This is my son and heir, Draco Malfoy. I believe you two will be entering Hogwarts together this fall.” I shyly held out my hand to the taller blond boy, Draco. He looked mildly surprised I’d made the first move but happily shook my hand. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Heir Black-Potter.” I dipped my head towards him and blushed. I was unused to people my age, or of any age, to be so pleased to meet me. Not immediately being seen as trash made me feel strange.

I quite liked it.

The professor cleared his throat and the both of us looked towards him. “Are you two finished with your introductions? We’ll be needing to head out now. It was a pleasure, Iron Claw. Come now, boys.” We trailed after Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy like little ducklings as we made our way out of the bank. Once we’d made it past the doors of the bank, Professor Snape dropped a light hand on my shoulder. “You did very well for your first meeting with the goblins, Mr. Potter. Your account manager has given me a list of books we’ll be needing to pick up today so that you’ll be prepared for school in September. I believe my godson, young Draco, will also be willing to help you until then.” I cautiously peeked over at the other boy to see his reaction.

“Of course, I’ll help him, Uncle Sev!” The way he scowled up at his godfather was vaguely adorable in the way an angry child was. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to speak to you more in there. Father says we need to follow all social niceties in front of goblins and other purebloods. It’s such a pain sometimes. I’m sure once we head to Hogwarts you’ll agree too.” The sudden outburst of emotion and speaking from Draco made me squint at the professor.

“And how exactly is Heir Malfoy supposed to help me, sir?” Professor Snape scowled at me. “No need for the cheek, Potter. I’ve informed Lucius here of your situation, and I’ve arranged for you to stay with the Malfoy family for the rest of the summer holiday. The Lady Malfoy, Narcissa, is technically your second cousin. I thought it only fitting that a Lady from the house of Black teach our worlds politics to the next Lord of the house she hails from.” He guided me forward in the direction of the rest of the shops. “We’ll be getting your school shopping done now, and then we’ll be taking you back to Malfoy Manor and getting you settled in. Fortunately, I have a guest room that I use when visiting the family, so I’ll be able to stay until I’m forced to return to Hogwarts for the year.” I looked at him in alarm. He was going to be leaving me with virtual strangers. No matter that they were my cousins of a sort. I had no idea what to expect staying with them. I narrowed my eyes at Professor Snape. He snorted at the put upon look on my face. “None of that. You and Narcissa will get along like a house on fire.” I peeked over at Lord Malfoy and Draco. They both looked as welcoming as a stuffy person could.

“Severus is right, you know. Cissa has always wanted more children in the manor. You are the son of her cousin Sirius. She’ll be able to see the family she came from live on and she’ll be helping to shape it’s future I do suppose since you are family, you may refer to me as Uncle Lucius.” I looked between the two men, and then I made eye contact with Draco. “Will this be alright with you?” He looked confused for a moment, most likely unused to being asked for his opinion on such large matters.

“Well, I have always wanted a sibling or a cousin I’d be able to spend time with.” My eyes began to water without my permission. I’d never had a family or friends that had actually wanted me. I gently rubbed at my eyes while nodding my head. I suppose it couldn’t be too bad. I wouldn’t have to sleep in a dusty old cupboard, either.

“Now, we’ve come here for a reason. No need to dawdle.”

We quickly made our way through our shopping lists, and I even managed to convince the Professor that the tabby, part-kneazle kitten I’d seen in the magical menagerie would be a better companion for me than an owl. We made our way towards the last stop. Ollivander’s. The wand shop in Diagon. Out of everything I’d seen and done today, this was what I’d been the most excited for. It would be the concrete proof that I was good enough for more than a boom cupboard. That the relatives I’d been sent to and suffered under for the last ten years were below me. Draco and I entered the shop ahead of Professor Snape and Uncle Lucius.

We both looked around the dark, dusty shop. “I knew I’d be seeing the both of you soon. Messrs. Malfoy and Potter. I hadn’t expected the two of you together, though. What a surprise.” We both whipped our heads to the sound of the aged voice to find an older man standing in between two of the shelves. He beckoned the both of us closer. “You first I believe Mr. Malfoy. Best to get the easier customer done first. Now, which is your wand arm?” Draco looked momentarily put out to be called the easier customer, whatever it meant, and held out his right arm. Ollivander measured his arm, and had Draco try a few wands before they settled on one that was ten inches and had hawthorn wood and a unicorn hair core. I silently stepped up to Ollivander after Draco retreated to the corner his father and god-father were standing in. “Wand arm, Mr. Potter.” I too held up my right arm. He measured me just as he’d done for Draco.

“Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.” I waved it feeling a bit foolish. Mr. Ollivander snatched it from me. “No, no. That won’t do.” He continued to give me wands that had either no reaction or various bad ones. "We’ll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.” The moment I grasped the wand, I felt a warmth flow through my fingers. I looked it over closely, and gently swished it through the dusty air. A stream of silvery sparks poured out of it into the air and Mr. Ollivander clapped excitedly. “Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…”

He put my wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper just as he had done for Draco, still muttering, “Curious… curious…” I looked to Draco and the men in the corner. He narrowed his eyes at Mr. Ollivander. “I’m sorry, but what’s curious?” Ollivander looked between the two of us, unsure as to why Draco had been the one to ask in my stead. He pinned me with his pale stare.

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar.”

“That’ll be enough, Ollivander.” Professor Snape once again laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. “We’ll be needing to pay for these so we may be on our way.”

“Ah, yes yes. It’ll be seven galleons each.” Uncle Lucius paid for Draco’s wand, and I quickly deposited seven galleons on the desk in front of Ollivander. We were quickly steered out of the shop by the men as they bickered quietly between themselves.

“I say, how dare that man say such horrid things to you, Potter.” My lips quirked a bit at Draco. I hadn’t minded. It was... Interesting information I’d received.

Once the men had come to a stop next to an empty alleyway, I tapped Draco on the hand. “I’d prefer if you called me Hadrian.” He lit up like I’d told him Christmas had come early. “Only if you call me Draco, Hadrian.”

Living with the Malfoy’s was looking like it would be far more pleasant than I could have hoped.

A family that wouldn’t toss me into darkness. One that could possibly become my own in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are so cute. Making friends with each other. Awe.  
> Up Next! Narcissa!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be slowly going through and re-reading as I have the time to catch any mistakes I've made!


End file.
